Taking Her Over
by FicWriter04
Summary: Hermione Granger has a somewhat distressing problem and only Severus Snape can help her. Complete.


Title: Taking Her Over

Author: FicWriter04

Summary: Hermione Granger has a somewhat distressing problem and only Severus Snape can help her. _Complete_.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this work of fan fiction and no disrespect to J.K. Rowling is intended.

Notes: I can't thank Araniell enough for the initial beta on this fic. Any errors are mine alone. This fic was inspired by a conversation on a message board about a Sue-ified Hermione.

* * *

She woke to find her hair had changed color. Luckily, no one else was awake yet at this early hour and she could stare at the image in the mirror without having to explain what had happened to her. Blond hair cascaded over her shoulders in perfect curls. Gone was the frizzed halo she was used to taming in the morning. Smooth, bouncy and perky curls had somehow appeared.

Shaking her head, she noticed bright red streaks appearing, then aquamarine streaks, as though someone was dragging a paintbrush down her hair. Now her eyes began changing colors, glowing as they turned green. Not just any green, but a bright _neon_ shade!

"I look like a Christmas tree," she muttered, blinking as thick black eyeliner outlined her eyes, drawn by an unseen hand.

She heaved a sigh. _Not again_. This was getting old very fast! Though she waited, nothing more happened to her face or hair, so she undid the tie of her bath robe and looked down at her body to see what, if anything, had changed on her person. In her experience with this phenomena, which was sadly becoming great, bodily changes often went hand in hand with changes to her face and hair.

It was depressing to find she was correct. Her breasts were now triple the size they'd been when she went to bed the night before and she noticed several marks on her skin that looked suspiciously like.... _Ugh_. She hated being right these days. It usually meant disaster. There was a heart tattoo on her left shoulder, a bleeding rose on her right breast, a coiled snake on her right butt cheek and a word tattooed on her left ankle. She looked at the word only long enough to realize -- with disgust -- that it was spelled using a number in place of half the word! She shuddered to think what, if anything, the tattoos were supposed to mean.

I wonder what Professor Snape's doing right now, a voice murmured in the back of her mind. It was a chipper voice, with an alarming squeal to it. _Is he bathing, the voice went on. Sexy Sevie stark naked _--

"No." Hermione shook her head. That image was not one she wanted to conjure up, but, as things went with this phenomena, she found her wishes ignored, that very image exploding into her mind. Severus Snape, dreaded Potions Master, stripping off his clothes and striding towards her. She cringed. "Eeaw, eeaw, eeaw," Hermione muttered, waving her hands about and trying desperately to override this taking over of her body. Not Snape! Not _again_. No, _please_!

She was powerless to stop it, the voice becoming louder in her mind, rhapsodizing over the man; his body, his hair, his deliciously snarky comments. Hermione was drowning, being pulled into the tide and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Nothing. She held on desperately to her sanity, shaking her head and gripping the sink until her fingers ached from it.

Oh Sevie, the voice sighed. _I love you so much it hurts_.

Hermione went under.

* * *

The book open on his desk explained the horror that was _The Sue_.

Severus Snape gave an exhausted sigh. After weeks of searching the library, he'd managed to find a reference in one dusty tome that had been shoved behind a stretch of other books on the shelves. Almost as though it had been hidden. At this point, he didn't doubt that someone _had_ hidden the book.

The Sue spell, as it was known, was a dark one. Very dark, he decided, having both seen and felt the horrible effects. It needed only to be cast once to cause months of pain, suffering and mental anguish in the victim. Victims were primarily female, though there were accounts of male victims. Without the cure, the victim would grow steadily worse until she was no longer herself and only her name identified her. Even then, the spell could inspire such awful, cutesy nicknames that one could only cringe upon hearing them.

That's what _The Sue _spell did. It stripped the victim of her normal appearance and personality and, as the snare about her became tighter, it drew others into the spell. Those around the person, friend and foe alike, suddenly worshipped her, loved her without question and not always in the platonic way!

He'd lost count of how many times Miss Granger's virtue had had to be protected from overzealous followers these past couple months, and all because of this spell. Severus grunted, seriously doubting that she had any virtue whatsoever. He'd caught too many student couples in various states of undress to assume virtue in any of them singly. Why should she be any different?

For the first few months, it was written, harsh words -- his delight and his specialty -- could cause a brief dissipation of the effects; the result being a return of normalcy for all and a mild sensation of having been dreaming. Memories of the person behaving in uncharacteristic fashion would be attributed to dreams or hallucinations.

However, respite was short and _The Sue _would keep manifesting until the potion was made and given. Gradually, _The Sue _traits would begin to overwrite those traits natural to the victim. In one ancient, widespread case, _The Sue _spell had taken an entire country before the original victim was given the cure. Amnesia had resulted, a complete memory loss of the events that had transpired. History books recorded the occurrence as a simple, fanciful legend. This book he had open claimed the events were true and were brought on by a single casting of _The Sue _upon an unsuspecting individual.

Severus turned the page.

There were side effects, such as an increase in intelligence, strength and cunning. Not all victims would exhibit these side effects, if any at all.

He'd not noticed a particular increase in Miss Granger's intelligence, but then he wouldn't likely notice to begin with. She was so far above her imbecilic classmates in intelligence to begin with that he'd ceased to notice when she spouted off some obscure fact that nobody except he would be likely to recognize anyway.

As for strength, she'd manifested that right as the spell took hold. He still had an occasional twinge of pain in his back from when she'd pushed him onto his desk and climbed on top of him. If Albus had been a single minute later....He shuddered. His back had been bruised, the muscles pulled from his attempts to keep Miss Granger from molesting him, and he'd not been able to get up from the desk top without help.

He didn't think he'd ever forgive Poppy for those soft snickers she'd made. Not snickers at the situation, but snickers that any female would be so inclined as to 'jump him'. His upper lip curled in a snarl. The woman insisted his continuing pains were phantom, not real and likely stress induced.

Stress induced. He rolled his eyes in opinion of that view.

His back had been abused by the girl and _that_ was why he still had pains.

Cunning he'd not noticed in Miss Granger, though it could rear up at any time, he supposed. He made a mental note to rotate passwords to his rooms daily, then reconsidered. Twice a day would be better. As the saying went, just because you're paranoid doesn't mean people really aren't out to get you.

Miss Granger was certainly out to get him, it seemed. Out of all the males in the school, she fixated on him the most. A cruel joke. He was no prized specimen of manhood and he knew it. Could the spell direct the victim towards specific individuals? The book didn't say and the spell itself was not in there.

The cure was though.

He ran his finger down the list of ingredients. All of them were in the storeroom, but it would take a deft touch to make it correctly. Well, he was definitely the man for the job. Albus would be pleased.

As he worked, he thought on what the girl had been through so far in the context of her normal self. Grudgingly, Severus decided that her experiences with complete humiliation now surpassed his, which was no easy feat remembering his own teenaged days.

Under the influence of _The Sue_, she'd decided classes and homework were optional, reacting to the library and to research in general the way a cat does when thrown into water, all hissing and clawing to be free. She'd taken to drinking hard liquor and bragging about how drunk she'd gotten. He was all for drinking oneself senseless when the occasion called for it, but she'd taken it to excess in a couple episodes. No one could figure out where she was getting the alcohol, though he rather suspected his own house had something to do with it.

For a girl who'd publicly and quite often sneered at girls who blatantly chased boys, Miss Granger had turned completely around on the issue. Her clothes surpassed provocative for just plain tarty and her hair had been dyed every color of the rainbow. Twice by his count. The boys flocked to her, drooling over the cleavage she exposed and throwing themselves at her like lemmings going for a cliff.

She'd adopted nicknames, all of which were puke worthy and unsuitable to her. Cutesy nicknames. 'Mione. Oni. Angel. Minny, spelled various ways. How many times in the past had he overheard her correcting the pronunciation of her name? Why, she'd spent hours trying to teach that Krum boy to say it, giving up, he imagined, when realizing Krum's lack of intelligence kept him from complying.

Severus stirred the potion.

It was like Miss Granger was being pulled in several different directions at once. Too bad none of those directions improved her any. The girl was in a constant state of embarrassment, no longer meeting his eyes or clamoring to answer questions in class. His idea of heaven. That know-it-all Gryffindor sitting silent. Blessed peace and quiet in his classroom, save for the explosions Longbottom usually caused.

The know-it-all had retreated into herself. Understandable. She didn't want to face him, nor should she with the way she'd behaved. Some of the episodes involving himself were horrible. He could imagine the mortification she must feel upon realizing that yes, she _had_ attempted inappropriate actions towards him and it _wasn't_ just a bad dream.

Actually, if he cared to admit it -- which he did not and never would out loud even under penalty of death -- he _did_ feel sorry for her. This was one thing that she couldn't find the answer for herself, since her condition prevented her from doing so. He could sympathize with the helplessness of loss of control. It was beyond excruciating to know that you were being manipulated and not be able to stop it from happening. Luckily, her memories would disappear when she took the potion. She wouldn't have them in the back of her mind, still paining her over twenty years later.

He gritted his teeth, willing his breath to even out and his thoughts to stay firmly focused on Miss Granger and the task at hand. He had no reason to linger in the past, nor did he care to.

Someone, somewhere must hate her fiercely to put this spell on her. Unfortunately, they'd likely never know unless the culprit confessed and in his experience, no idiot was going to stand up and yell, 'It was me! It was me!' The girl had no idea who would do this to her. She was baffled and he recalled her sitting in Albus' office, her eyes wide and mouth trembling, fear in her voice as she answered their questions. Each episode frightened and embarrassed her and she had no explanation.

Severus had at first suspected that she, Weasley and Potter had been up to no good yet again. Those three never stopped searching for ways to cause him grief. It seemed to be their favorite extracurricular activity. He'd immediately pressed the girl to quit her acting and confess to whatever it was they'd done wrong. Perhaps he wouldn't take all the Gryffindor house points for their misdoings. Only half of them. Or three-quarters. Of course she'd denied it. Typical. Then Albus had stopped him, requesting that Severus search the library for any spell that caused the symptoms Miss Granger suffered from. Recognizing the no-nonsense tone, he'd reluctantly backed down.

Finally, he'd been successful. Albus was right. Not a misdoing by the bratty three after all. _Damn_.

Hours later, he hadn't slept a wink, but the potion was completed. All it needed was to cool a bit and then be forced down Granger's throat. He never thought he'd be glad to have the little know-it-all back to normal pestering him in class. His idea of heaven had quickly turned to hell. Soulful looks were both annoying and distracting, not to mention that the silence had begun to unnerve him. He was more used to her hand waving in the air than he'd thought, an annoying, but normal part of his days. Severus found himself looking forward to the muttered personal insults she and her friends tossed towards him when they thought he couldn't hear them.

He settled down to do a bit more reading on _The Sue _spell, though in truth, there was little left to read. Perhaps he'd write a journal article on it. He'd had enough experience surely, to write something acceptable for publication. Severus pulled out clean parchment and began to write.

The third long paragraph was giving him trouble when he heard the tap of heels on the floor. Looking up, he saw Hermione Granger walking towards him. Her robe was too short and she kept tripping on the impossibly high heeled ankle boots she was wearing.

He felt sorry for the young woman, really he did. She was so lovely under normal circumstances, with her pale milky white skin, her lustrous curls and her altogether lovely....

A scowl pulled at his brow. _Lovely_? _Hah_! The tingling of _The Sue _pull was settling along his skin. This was the first effect on those around the victim. First came a tingling on the skin, soft and gentle, like the entire body was slightly numb. Then a touch from the victim, even a simple brush of cloth, brought the thoughts, thoughts that no person in their right mind would be having. That he was having kind thoughts towards her without a single touch was a bad sign. Until now, only touch had caused the effects.

It was getting stronger, taking her over.

He'd have to be extra careful not to touch her or he might find himself in a repulsive situation like last time. His throat seemed to close up and Severus swallowed hard. No Obliviate for him. He wanted to remember the past in order to avoid repeating it. Although, 'wanted' truly wasn't representative of his wishes on the matter. 'Needed' was a far more accurate way to put it. He needed to remember to be on his guard. As if being on guard wasn't a way of life for him enough already!

"Miss Granger," he sneered, waiting for whatever inane thing she'd squeal at him this time. Usually she said the strangest things that would have been amusing if not coming from her. Coming from her, they were horrifying. She came to a stop in front of his desk, hands gripping the front of her robe. Her glowing eyes were glazed over. _Glowing_?

He raised a brow at her, unsurprised when she ripped open the garment, giving him, should he choose to look below her chin, a view of her figure in nothing more than her birthday suit. Yes, _The Sue _was making progress. Miss Granger's modesty was on the decline. He refused to look, aware of her nudity only by periphery vision, keeping his gaze firmly on hers. "Put your clothes on, little girl."

She flinched, but didn't move. _Damn_. Not enough to make the spell dissipate. It would be better if he could have her momentarily free of the effects, long enough for her sensibilities to grasp the necessity of the foul smelling drink she needed to guzzle. As it was, he'd have considerable difficulty coaxing this Sue-taken Granger to drink it.

"Your breasts do not appeal to me, girl. Normal men of my age do not lust after children half their age, least of all said children under their care." He was rewarded with another flinch and a flicker of awareness in her eyes. The flicker came and went. _Fight it, Granger. I can't do this alone._

"I can't help myself," she stated in a breathy, overly dramatic voice.

At least she didn't have the voice of a siren. This time. He was still slightly reeling from _that_ encounter. "We'll see about that. Sit." He got up from his desk as she draped herself across it, reaching for him. _Just in time Severus_, he thought. Good to know his reflexes were still in top shape.

"Oh Sevie...."

"Sevie?" He stared at her. He'd not heard that one before. Good gods, now she was making up nicknames for him? This had to end right here. "Has it occurred to you, Miss Granger, that prancing naked into your professor's office is not proper?"

Her lips curved into a mischievous grin. "I didn't think you'd mind. Besides, I'm not naked. I'm wearing my robe."

"You didn't think. Correct. And wearing, I suppose, is a matter of interpretation. _I_ hardly consider a robe undone as properly wearing it." Severus backed up, hand stretching out to where he'd placed the potion to cool. He'd have to be cunning and sneaky. What would be the best way to accomplish his task? "You may be technically of legal age, but you are, in my mind, _still_ a child." His mind raced frantically through different courses of action, discarding each as completely out of the question.

She arched her back. "Make me a woman, Sevie! Take me now!"

The glass with the potion was still a bit warm, but the potion was drinkable.

"Not likely. If we two were the last hope for the Wizard world, and were duty bound to procreate, I still would not take you to my bed. In fact, Miss Granger, I would poison myself rather than suffer that excruciating fate. There is no way I would willingly consent to be shackled to you for the rest of my life in any way, however brief it might be."

Miss Granger got up from his desk, scattering papers as she did so, giving them an unconcerned glance. She shook her head, her expression changing, twisting first into a grimace, then into panic.

"Eeaw!" She looked down at herself, clasping the edges of her robe in one hand. "No, no, no...."

She was still shaking her head when a shudder wracked her body. In an odd way, it was fascinating to watch the spell dissipate and take over immediately. There was a tiny moment when full awareness of where she was and what she'd been up to glinted in her eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. A white streak appeared in her hair, then a green streak. When she looked back up at him, her eyes were blue, deep dark blue and no longer glowing.

"Don't fight it," she said in a reasonable tone, though he wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself. "It's easier if you just don't fight it." Her tongue snaked out, licking her lips. Was that a bit of shiny metal in her tongue he saw? "We could be so much to each other, Severus."

Well, at least she wasn't using that dreadful nickname.

"You're being stubborn. It's okay. I understand. We'll have to hide our love." Miss Granger drew in a breath and started coughing. "Our love? _Love_?" She shrieked, made a noise like a cat retching up a hairball. "That's got to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard come out of my mouth."

Severus set the glass on his desk. Several of the streaks were disappearing and her eyes had returned to her normal shade. "Miss Granger?" It seemed she'd managed to dissipate the spell herself, muttering about love in disgusted tones. Be that as it may, not all of _The Sue _enhancements were disappearing. Her hair began changing into an even lighter shade of blond. He doubted he really had much time left.

"Kill me now. Just kill me, Professor, because I can't take this any more. No offense, but love? Really." She swallowed hard, arms crossed over her chest, holding the robe closed.

"It won't kill you," he replied, "but it may smell like it will. The cure. Drink up." Severus indicated the glass with one hand.

She wasted no time snatching it up and drinking.

Nothing happened. The room was silent save for their breath. He watched her closely, searching for any changes in her appearance and manner. There were none. In fact, the air felt curiously charged about them. _The eye of the storm perhaps_?

"It didn't work," she said, twirling some of her hair about a finger and looking down at the floor. Her hair frizzed suddenly, reminding him of all things like a flower blooming.

"Give it time." Had he read the procedure wrong? Had he left out an ingredient? It wasn't possible. He'd brewed it correctly. What if he hadn't though? Give it time, he thought to himself. Let it get into her system.

"I am so out of time." The girl launched herself at him.

Severus had no time to back up or move out of her way. Her hands caught his shoulders, her slight weight just enough to tip him off balance. They hit his chair and it slid out of the way, slamming against his desk. Stacked papers fell onto the floor. The aching spot on his back that Poppy assured him was only a phantom stress ache protested as they crashed to the hard floor. For a second he was thankful that her hands kept his head from cracking against the stones, but then common sense weighed in.

If he was conscious, then he'd be fully aware of whatever she was planning to do to him. Not only that, but by the tingling along his skin, he realized he was going to be helping her with her plan.

"Miss Granger, control yourself." His voice sounded weak to his ears and he found himself entranced by her brown, then blue, then green eyes. They were so beautiful. She was beautiful....

Her lips touched his.

It was only a second or two, yet felt like an eternity. The girl abruptly sat, her hands pushing hard upon his chest as she scrambled to her feet. She didn't stay that way long. Giving a low moan, she collapsed in a heap without uttering another word.

Severus passed a shaking hand along his sweating brow, relaxing the tiniest bit as the girl's figure and robe reverted to her normal state. He still held his breath though, until the tingling faded from his body and he no longer had the urge to do things to her that would get him fired by Albus, then drawn and quartered by her parents. Approaching her cautiously, he knelt, stretching out a hand and checking her pulse. Strong and steady. No tingling suddenly spread over his skin, so he thought he was safe. Quickly, he fastened her robe for her. No reason for her to be completely mortified, not after her ordeal.

Granger stirred, moaning and rolling about on the floor, blinking confusedly. She sat with a gasp, panicked eyes taking in her location and him crouched over her. She clutched her robe to her, drawing in loud breaths. "Professor Snape?"

"Miss Granger."

"How did I...?" She shook her head, staring up at him. She seemed to have no memory. Good. He hoped it stayed that way. "What happened? I remember waking up early...."

She was looking for an explanation, but he didn't feel like giving her one. What he felt like doing was retreating to his rooms, canceling his classes, having a few good stiff drinks and spending the day roaring drunk. However, the little shits needed an education and he supposed he had to show up for work. Severus stood, giving her the darkest frown he could manage. "You fainted, Miss Granger." Technically, that was correct. Her final collapse _was_ like a swoon.

"I don't faint." Using the desk edge, she tried to stand. He could see her hands were shaking.

"Well you did," he snapped, returning to his desk and sitting in his chair. "Ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting my work."

She stared at him, blinking as though she was seeing something in her mind that was so horrible she couldn't bear to contemplate it. "Professor?"

Severus sighed loudly. "What _now_? Is interrupting my work not enough for you? You have to keep pestering me?"

"Did I..." her voice dropped to a whisper, the words coming from her in a rush, "Did I kiss you?"

He screwed up his features into first another frown, then a very good imitation of anger. "Ten more points from Gryffindor for impertinence. Kiss me indeed. I suggest you leave me, Miss Granger before I'm tempted to take all your house points in one swoop for lewd comments to a teacher."

Tears shone in her eyes, but she nodded. "Sorry, sir."

A moment later, he was alone. Severus sat back in his chair, chin on his hand. Though she was cured, there was no guarantee it wouldn't happen again, to her or someone else. Just in case, he'd make up several batches.

It never hurt to be prepared.

The End.


End file.
